Kim Possible: A New Foe
by Ishida Mitsunari
Summary: My first fic! When Drakken comes up with a new scheme to take over the world invovling his gullible but powerful niece can Kim and Ron stand agaisnt them? Rated K let me know people if I need to change! NOW COMPLETE
1. The Scheme is Born

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE**

(((A/N: Okay everyone here is my first Fanfic! I am still experimenting with writing styles and this one will have a script format, let me know how it is.)))

* * *

_(Setting: A large domed purple lair in the jungle. DRAKKEN is on a high platform watching his minions scurry about. SHEGO is at the base of the platform within yelling range of DRAKKEN)_

DRAKKEN: (thinking) KIM POSSIBLE! How I hate that all that teen! Every plan I make she foils! I must defeat her! But how?...

(DRAKKEN paces back and forth going through every idea that pops in his head and discards them one by one. Suddenly he stops, grins, and calls for his assistant)

DRAKKEN: SHEGO!

(SHEGO looks at DRAKKEN annoyed and walks up to him)

SHEGO: What is it, DRAKKEN?

(DRAKKEN prances gleefully and claps his hands before speaking)

DRAKKEN: SHEGO suppose the only way to defeat our teenage foe is with another teenager….

(SHEGO thinks for a moment then her eyes go wide)

SHEGO: Oh, no, no, no, no! You are not making me KIM POSSIBLE's age DRAKKEN! No, no, no, no!

(SHEGO turns to leave but is blocked by DRAKKEN)

DRAKKEN: I am not talking about making you younger SHEGO! I am talking about my… niece

(SHEGO stares at DRAKKEN in shock)

SHEGO: You have a niece? You mean your Mama had other kids besides you?

DRAKKEN: Yes is that so hard to imagine?

(SHEGO gives DRAKKEN a look)

SHEGO: Do you really want to know the answer to that?

(DRAKKEN gives SHEGO a look then shakes his head)

DRAKKEN: Regardless of what may think SHEGO I do have an older brother, DAVID. My niece ALEXANDRA is his first born daughter.

SHEGO: So what makes you think she'll help you DRAKKEN?

DRAKKEN: ALEXANDRA will do anything for her dearest uncle DREW. Not only that but DAVID keeps her clueless as to what I do.

SHEGO: So your niece as no idea you seek to rule the world?

DRAKKEN: Precisely, SHEGO

SHEGO: (raising her eyebrow quizzically) And what makes you think ALEXANDRA will even be of any help against KIMMIE?

DRAKKEN: She's trained hard in several martial arts SHEGO; her moves are amazing from what DAVID has sent me. KIM POSSIBLE will be no match for ALEXANDRA LIPSKY!

(DRAKKEN then throws his head back and lets out a long villainous laugh. SHEGO rolls her eyes and mentally puts the scheme under "failed")

* * *

(((A/N: well that's the first chappie! Please read and review)))


	2. The Niece

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Okay everyone here is my second chappie! Enjoy!)))

* * *

_(Setting: A forest park in the middle of a city. DRAKKEN is setting on a bench and SHEGO is waiting nearby in the shadows.)_

DRAKKEN: (thinking) it has been so long since ALEXANDRA has seen me. I hope she recognizes me enough for this to work.

(Suddenly there is a short gasp heard off in the distance as a teenage baring a resemblance to DRAKKEN sees him, then comes running. DRAKKEN stands up and "oofs" as the runs into him)

ALEXANDRA: Uncle DREW! I don't believe it, your really here! (Gasps) and you're really blue? I didn't want to believe it… I thought Daddy didn't mean it literally…

(DRAKKEN chuckles as ALEXANDRA'S speech dissolved into happy chattering. Then he clears his throat)

DRAKKEN: I am happy to see you too after all this time ALEXANDRA. I'll admit I did not think you'd recognize with this blue skin…

ALEXANDRA: Well I recognized you Uncle DREW! How did you turn blue anyway?

(DRAKKEN takes a deep breath)

DRAKKEN: Well ALEXANDRA I worked in a top-secret military installation doing top-secret military scientific work. And a… accident happened

ALEXANDRA: (gasps) you really worked in a government project Uncle DREW?

(DRAKKEN suppresses a smile as his niece buys into his story hook, line, and sinker)

DRAKKEN: yes ALEXANDRA I really did work on government work

ALEXANDRA: what happened after the accident Uncle DREW?

DRAKKEN: I was discharged from the project, and in the years since then I have successfully started my own lab.

ALEXANDRA: wow Uncle DREW, that's amazing!

DRAKKEN: (shifts in his seat in fake discomfort)

ALEXANDRA: (looking concerned) what's wrong Uncle DREW?

DRAKKEN: ALEXANDRA I'll be frank here, I arranged for this meeting because I wanted to ask you to help me out…

ALEXANDRA: (still concerned) with what Uncle DREW?

DRAKKEN: I have a problem with a couple of teenage robbers at the lab… No matter what security measures I use they always get past them and make off with something valuable.

(ALEXANDRA looks scared, then determined. She squares her shoulders)

ALEXANDRA: Uncle DREW you don't have to ask. I'll help you out with the robbers, what kind of weapons do they carry?

(DRAKKEN grins broadly before putting an arm on ALEXANDRA'S shoulder)

DRAKKEN: thank you very much ALEXANDRA for your help, I really need it. The robbers don't carry weapons; these are kung-fu robbers were talking about.

ALEXANDRA: (puzzled expression) Kung-fu robbers?

DRAKKEN: (serious face) Kung-fu robbers

DRAKKEN: (clearing his throat) I've seen your moves ALEXANDRA, I know you can put an end to the plague that is KIM POSSIBLE and her boyfriend!

(DRAKKEN starts to go into villainous laugh mode, but stops himself when he remembers ALEXANDRA whose face is shocked white)

ALEXANDRA: (gasps) KIM POSSIBLE? But Uncle DREW, KIM POSSIBLE is a hero. She does not steal (falters) does she?

DRAKKEN: (badly conceals his shock that ALEXANDRA knows of KIM POSSIBLE, then feigns sadness) I know ALEXANDRA, I can hardly believe it myself but it is KIM POSSIBLE who constantly raids my lab, my chief of security…. (Starts fidgeting uncomfortably as he struggles to make up a name for SHEGO)

(SHEGO steps out of the dark and puts herself between DRAKKEN and ALEXANDRA)

SHEGO: … SHELIA GONZALES, I'm your uncle's chief of security. (Puts out her hand)

ALEXANDRA: (shaking SHEGO'S hand in suprise) Are you certain it's KIM POSSIBLE that's raiding Uncle's lab Ms. GONZALES?

SHEGO: (voice dripping with contempt for KIM) Oh I'm sure of it Ms. LIPSKY.

(ALEXANDRA sighs, then straightens)

ALEXANDRA: It is a sad day when you find out your hero has turned bad… But I'll help you put a stop to KIM'S stealing Uncle DREW.

DRAKKEN: (smiling with glee) Perfect! SHELIA do me a favor and escort my niece to the flying machine!

(SHEGO takes a very nervous ALEXANDRA to the flying machine while DRAKKEN prances about a tree in victory)

DRAKKEN: (thinking) soon you will be out of my hair forever KIM POSSIBLE! Bwhahahahahaha!

* * *


	3. Preparing for Battle

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Third Chappie... I'm on fire with this writing bug! By the way I am going to try to write my first fight scene here, so….)))

_

* * *

_

_(SETTING: DRAKKEN'S huge domed purple lair, underground. DRAKKEN has ALEXANDRA strapped to a chair that looks like the ones dentists use. She is encased in form fitting blue battle armor and DRAKKEN is currently preparing a pair of gloves.)_

ALEXANDRA: (nervous and sweating) Uncle DREW… I don't know if this whole "superpower" gloves thing is a good idea

DRAKKEN: (offended) ALEXANDRA I'm your uncle! I am doing this to protect you from KIM POSSIBLE and that super suit of hers. Now be still!

(ALEXANDRA takes a deep breath and calms down; DRAKKEN slips a pair of blue gloves on her hands. The gloves make a zipping noise and fit snugly)

DRAKKEN: Alright ALEXANDRA, snap your fingers!

(ALEXANDRA looks confused but snaps her fingers, causing her hands to light up with black fire)

ALEXANDRA: (very afraid) Uncle DREW, what's happening to me?

(As she says this the flame grows bigger, then smaller, then bigger again before finally shorting out)

DRAKKEN: (while kicking things) GAH! I thought this time for sure I'd do it!

SHEGO: (passing by the door) I told ya Doc, you'll never do it!

(ALEXANDRA giggled as DRAKKEN tore about the room in anger, before finally coming back to her)

DRAKKEN: Alright ALEXANDRA you are free to do something till I work out the kinks in the gloves! (DRAKKEN removes the gloves and un-straps ALEXANDRA from the chair)

ALEXANDRA: All right Uncle DREW (ALEXANDRA leaves the room and goes the nearby gym)

(ALEXANDRA walks into the gym and picks up a quarterstaff, then trains with it)

SHEGO: (walking into the room and admiring ALEXANDRA'S quarterstaff skills) you're pretty impressive with that stick kid! How about trying it out against a live opponent?

ALEXANDRA: (twirling the staff in front of her in a mocking gesture) Alright Ms. GONZLAES! Come on!

(SHEGO charged at ALEXANDRA, who blocked her with the staff. The fight started out slow, SHEGO made a blow, ALEXANDRA blocked. But after ten minutes ALEXANDRA went on the offensive and gradually stepped up her rate of attack at intervals. After 20 minutes ALEXANDRA'S rate of attack, thanks to DRAKKEN'S battle suit, was blindingly fast. SHEGO knew that she could lose, and she hated to lose. After safely jumping out of ALEXANDRA'S way SHEGO ignited her hands and jumped at ALEXANDRA again, grabbed the staff and broke it. SHEGO then gave ALEXANDRA a kick to the stomach, sending her into a wall)

DRAKKEN: (aghast at what he saw) SHELIA! What did I tell you about igniting your hands! (Walking up to ALEXANDRA) Are you alright LEXI?

SHEGO: (rolls her eyes at DRAKKEN'S nickname for ALEXANDRA)

ALEXANDRA: I am alright Uncle DREW (she gets up)

DRAKKEN: good, now go back to the chair, I've done so more work on the gloves.

(DRAKKEN smiles as ALEXANDRA leaves, once she's out of earshot DRAKKEN turns to SHEGO, very angry)

DRAKKEN: SHEGO! I told you that you are to never hurt my niece under any circumstances! I need to her to defeat KIM POSSIBLE, how can she do that if you injured her SHEGO!

SHEGO: (angry) ALEXANDRA was going to beat me DRAKKEN! I hate losing!

(DRAKKEN looks at SHEGO sputtering before finally leaving)

DRAKKEN: (entering the room with the chair) Alright

ALEXANDRA lets try this again, and be still!

ALEXANDRA: (nods, though she is nervous) yes Uncle DREW

(Once again DRAKKEN fits the gloves on ALEXANDRA)

DRAKKEN: snap your fingers ALEXANDRA

(Alexandra snaps, and once again her hands are engulfed in black flame. As DRAKKEN and ALEXANDRA stare the flame stays consistent for five, then ten minutes)

DRAKKEN: It works! (Does a happy dance around ALEXANDRA in place of the evil laugh)

(ALEXANDRA looks at the mysterious black flame that engulfs her hands and suddenly becomes very scared)

ALEXANDRA: Uncle… how do I turn it off?

DRAKKEN; (suddenly stopping mid victory dance) just snap your fingers again

ALEXANDRA: (snaps fingers again then stares ahead thinking) there was something sinister about that black flame; I hope I never have to use it again

DRAKKEN: ALEXANDRA you should go to SHELIA'S gym to test out your new ability!

(Making a face of distaste while DRAKKEN'S back is turned ALEXANDRA sides out of the chair and exits the room for SHEGO'S private gym)

(A few moments after ALEXANDRA leaves so does DRAKKEN, who makes a beeline for the regular gym, where SHEGO is beating the stuffing out some test dummy)

DRAKKEN: (slightly nervous because of SHEGO'S temper) SHEGO, phase I of my plan is complete. Now initiate phase II

(SHEGO glares at DRAKKEN angrily but nods and leaves the room. DRAKKEN smiles evilly)

_(SETTING: Middleton. RON STOPPABLE and KIM POSSIBLE are walking away from the school and back to home)_

RON: …. so I figure we'd meet at Bueno Nacho in say five minutes KP?

KIM: (nods) that sounds good RON, see you in five

(KIM and RON are just about to separate when the familiar tone of the Kimmunicator rings out)

KIM: (drawing the Kimmunicator out of her pant pocket) what's the sitch WADE?

WADE: There's been a string of robberies at labs all over the world!

KIM: Any clues as to who the thief is?

WADE: Yep (pulls up a screen of claw marks in metal)

(KIM just stared at the marks and knew instantly who it was…)

KIM: SHEGO…

RON: SHEGO? Wow KIM I thought after you kicked her biscuit into that radio tower back a few months ago she would leave you alone

KIM: SHEGO does not know the meaning of give up RON

RON: (nodding his head) so… I get my super suit and you get yours and we meet back here in five?

KIM: See you in five RON

(KIM watches RON go then turns to the Kimmunicator)

KIM: WADE how fast can you locate DRAKKEN'S lab and get us a ride?

WADE: It shouldn't take long KIM, 20 minutes tops

KIM: Thanks WADE, you rock

* * *

(((A/N: okay readers how was that, did I get Kim and Ron in character? I really worry about that! And the next chapter is Kim meets Alexandra!)))


	4. KP vs AL

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Oke-day everybody here is that promised chapter. Please read and review. And let me know if everyone is in character and the fights are good!)))

* * *

_(SETTING: A small plane far above the jungle. KIM is the pit with the pilot; RON is in the main hold)_

KIM: Thanks again for the ride MR. GILBERT

MR. GILBERT: It is nothing KIMBERLY! After you saved my computer business it is least I can do!

KIM: Saving a computer business from a flash flood was no big!

KIM: How far are we from the jump?

MR. GILBERT: (checking equipment) 10 minutes KIMBERLY

(KIM nods and exits the pit to check up on RON, who is pacing)

RON: So how long KP?

KIM: (holding up her hands) ten minutes

RON: (uncertain) KIM I can't shake the feeling that we are walking into a trap

KIM: (looking surprised) Why RON?

RON: (shrugging his shoulders) It just seems a little convenient KP, it's like SHEGO wanted us to know it was her

KIM: (smiles reassuringly) I'm sure RON it is just SHEGO being sloppy

RON: (looking unconvinced) I'm not so sure KP

KIM: (sighs, rolls her eyes, and puts her hands on her hips)

_(SETTING: DRAKKEN'S lair, a large empty room with massive piles of boxes everywhere, giving the room the look of a maze from above. DRAKKEN and SHEGO are standing in a control box high above the floor. ALEXANDRA is crouching hidden in the shadows, her right hand on her new black staff)_

DRAKKEN: SHEGO are you sure that KIM POSSIBLE has been sighted outside the lab?

SHEGO: Want to check it yourself?

DRAKKEN: (grumbles indistinctly)

(Meanwhile KIM and RON enter the room)

DRAKKEN: (giddy with glee at the sight) hit the lights SHEGO!

(SHEGO hits the lights, causing KIM and RON momentary blindness)

DRAKKEN: (through the Intercom) well, well, well KIM POSSIBLE! You have fallen into my trap!

RON: (whispering) I told ya it was trap KP!

KIM: (whispering) RON shush!

DRAKKEN: Now you will meet your doom at the hands of my new security officer: ALEXANDRA!

(KIM and RON both look at each other confused while ALEXANDRA leaps over their heads. She lands feet first and lights her hands, then she reaches for her staff which blazes with black fire at her touch)

ALEXANDRA: (angry) now you will pay for your crimes KIM POSSIBLE! (ALEXANDRA flourishes the staff, which makes a sound similar to a light saber from Star Wars)

KIM: (confused) what crimes! I save the world from bad guys!

ALEXANDRA: (even angrier then before, which causes her black fire to flare up) you liar! You used to save the world, now you are just a petty thief! Stealing from good men like my Uncle DREW!

(Before KIM can react ALEXANDRA charges her twirling and swinging her staff with expert skill. KIM leaps out of the way but ALEXANDRA follows after her, using her momentum to propel her. KIM then starts to use her super suit to block some of ALEXANDRA'S blows while still dodging most of them. This continues for the next 10 minutes, and KIM finds it harder and harder to avoid getting hit by the nastier blows as ALEXANDRA gets faster and faster thanks to the suit she wears. KIM then does three black flips and lands on a pile of boxes)

KIM: (breathless) ALEXANDRA! Your uncle is not a good guy, your being tricked! He is really a mad scientist bent on global tion! I am trying to stop him!

ALEXANDRA: (whole body blazing with black fire now) don't you dare bad mouth my uncle like that!

(ALEXANDRA then takes one hand off her staff and fires off a beam at KIM, who jumps out the way)

KIM: (thinking) hmm… every time she's angry her flame flares up… I wonder….

(KIM and ALEXANDRA continue to fight while RON tries to find a way to locate DRAKKEN and SHEGO)

RON: (sneaking along a wall) gotta find a door gotta find a door… AHH!

(RON fell through the door he just activated, ending up a elevator that took him up to DRAKKEN and SHEGO'S control box)

DRAKKEN: (finishing his evil laugh)…. Soon SHEGO our teenage foe will be no more! The more KIM POSSIBLE angers ALEXANDRA the stronger her flames become as they feed and fuel on the anger. Soon enough not even her super suit can save KIM POSSIBLE! (Launches into another evil laugh)

SHEGO: Yeah as long as KIMMIE does not knock ALEXANDRA out or gets her to deactivate her flame…

DRAKKEN: (snorts) at the current level of anger she's at SHEGO the only thing that can stop ALEXANDRA is my command (evil laugh)

(At this point RON charges into the room, having heard engouth)

DRAKKEN: (surprised to see RON) STOPPABLE! How did you get in here!

RON: (going into a stance) dumb skillz!

DRAKKEN: GGGrrr… SHEGO!

SHEGO: (lighting her hands) with pleasure!

(SHEGO charges at RON, who to her surprise does not yell and flee but instead blocks her blows and throws some punches and kicks himself)

SHEGO: (surprised) since when did you learn to fight STOPPABLE?

RON: (blocking SHEGO'S moves) since KP told me to use my mad Monkey Kung Fu skillz more!

(SHEGO and RON continue to fight for few more minutes before SHEGO suddenly finds herself flying into DRAKKEN)

(RON wipes the sweat from his brow then reaches for Ronnunicator KIM gave him for their first anniversary together)

RON: WADE can you make my voice sound like DRAKKEN'S?

WADE: (surprised at the sudden request, but happy) of course RON… (Messes with his machinery) okay just speak through microphone attachment and you should sound like DRAKKEN.

(The Ronnunicator sprouts a mike which RON holds close to his mouth as he presses the big blue button labeled "Intercom")

RON: (with DRAKKEN'S voice) ALEXANDRA! Disengage from KIM POSSIBLE and deactivate your flame!

(Meanwhile on the floor ALEXANDRA has just given KIM a rather kick into some boxes, which she is just emerging from when RON'S command with DRAKKEN'S voice comes out over the Intercom. Both KIM and ALEXANDRA are confused by this but ALEXANDRA puts her staff into the holster on her back, and then snaps her fingers again, causing the flame to dissipate.)

(ALEXANDRA then holds her head in confusion as a wave of sickness overwhelms her, she drops in a dead faint to the floor as RON runs onto the scene from the hidden elevator)

* * *

(((A/N: Okay that's it for Chappie four folks! Next chapter… well wait and see!))


	5. The Aftermath

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Alright here is chappie five! As always R & R!)))

* * *

_(SETTING: The large room from the last chapter, numerous boxes are strewn about from KIM and ALEXANDRA'S duel. KIM and RON are standing together and ALEXANDRA, knocked out, is lying nearby tied up)_

KIM: (surprised) … You fought SHEGO all by your self RON?

RON: (confident) yep, that I did KP! I fought SHEGO and defeated her; she and DRAKKEN are tied up in the control room.

(Meanwhile on the floor ALEXANDRA moans and starts shake her head)

ALEXANDRA: (eyes half closed) ohh…. I have such a headache….

KIM: (serious look) RON help me move ALEXANDRA to a sitting position

(KIM and RON pick up ALEXANDRA and set her against some boxes

RON: KP whatever you do don't let her snap her fingers

KIM: (giving RON "the look") no duh RON

RON: No what I mean is I heard DRAKKEN and SHEGO talking, and he said that black fire of ALEXANDRA'S fuels her anger, and then feeds off it.

KIM: (pulls out Kimmunicator) WADE I want you to scan the lying in front of me (explains about ALEXANDRA)

WADE: alright KIM (messes with his machinery. Then takes a long paper his printer spews out) WHOA! (Shakes his head)

KIM & RON: what?

WADE: I don't know what DRAKKEN did exactly but he tried to duplicate SHEGO'S plasma superpower with his technology!

(KIM and RON share a look, technology should never mess with super abilities)

WADE: (continuing) and does not look good from the scans for ALEXANDRA. According to my computer whatever DRAKKEN used to create that flame is eating away at ALEXANDRA, from the inside

KIM: (looking concerned) WADE is there anyway we can reverse what DRAKKEN did?

WADE: I know a guy who owns a lab dedicated to this kind of experimental tech, I'll call him up and get a helicopter

KIM: Please and thank you Wade. Also can you contact the police? RON'S got DRAKKEN and SHEGO tied up.

WADE: (nods) can do KIM! (Starts working on his machine and signs off)

KIM: (placing her Kimmunicator in back into place) RON be prepared to lift ALEXANDRA once the helicopter comes, then SHEGO and DRAKKEN once the police show up

RON: (shrugs) No sweat KP!

(With in five minutes both helicopters arrive and KIM, RON, and numerous police and lab workers get to work on their jobs. After both ALEXANDRA and the bad guys are lifted out KIM is left with the lab head, DR. RAPHAEL CARNOGZA. RON having a snack.)

KIM: thanks again for taking ALEXANDRA in DR. CARNOGZA

DR. CARNOGZA: Think nothing of it KIMBERLY; I relish the challenge of undoing mad science.

KIM: (nodding) That's good, thanks again Doctor (to RON) C'mon RON I have a game back home to prepare for!

RON: (stuffing nachos into his face) Be right with KP!

KIM: (exasperated but loving sigh) RON….

* * *

((((A/N: Alright there it is folks; sorry for the short chappie but I wanna conserve material for the next and last chappie)))


	6. The Lab

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Alright everyone here is chapter 6. Thanks for all of the warm reviews, and yes this one will be long!)))  


* * *

_(SETTING: The laboratory of DR. CARNOGZA. ALEXANDRA is floating a tank of green liquid in a red jumpsuit, various wires are connected to her body and a breath mask covers her mouth. DR. CARNOGZA is standing in front of the tank, arms folded in front of him in deep thought. Various others are walking all over the place)_

DR. CARNOGZA: (turning to an assistant) LARZIM status report on the patient

ASSITANT LARZIM: All vital signs are normal Doc.

DR. CARNOGZA: Good…. Make sure to keep a good eye on those vital signs, I do not wish to lose this one. Keep checking on her and let me know if she wakes up (takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose)

(CARNOGZA turns to leave when one of the female assistants, GIOVANNA RICHETTI, speaks up)

ASSITANT RICHETTI: Doc... She's waking up!

(Sure enough in the tank ALEXANDRA'S eyes had opened. She looked around at herself then at the room then ALEXANDRA closed her eyes again. Everyone held their breath, but only DR. CARNOGZA saw the black materializing around her hands….)

DR. CARNOGZA: (at the top his voice) Hit the deck!

(Just then the tank turned black as well, then shattered making a loud shrieking noise as it did so. DR. CARNOGZA lifts his head and sees ALEXANDRA walking in his direction)

DR. CARNOGZA: (voice trembling) Ms. LIPSKY are you alright? We were quite worried about you (the others lift their heads and agree)

ALEXANDRA: (softly, confused but firm) what has happened to me? I feel like my head has split open and my body feels like it's on fire though I'm soaking wet (ALEXANDRA flings her hands about, then looks at them expecting her hands to be pruney. They are not)

DR. CARNOGZA: (relieved) you have been undergoing treatment for the past week Ms. LIPSKY.

ALEXANDRA: (puzzled expression) Treatment? What for?

DR. CARNOGZA: Your black plasma flame had some unexpected side effects; it was eating away at you from inside.

ALEXANDRA: (alarmed) Eating me from the inside! Then why am I here! My Uncle DREW invented the flame, he can fix this problem!

DR. CARNOGZA: (suddenly remembering KIM'S fax about ALEXANDRA) my dear please calm down…. You are here because there is no other place that can treat you

ALEXANDRA: (frightened) Oh…. so I am here because even Uncle DREW can't fix this problem?

DR. CARNOGZA: (nodding) Exactly Ms. LIPSKY…. Now wouldn't you like to change into some proper clothes? I can have Ms. RICHETTI here (motions for RICHETTI to come closer) help you if you like….

ALEXANDRA: I would like that very much (smiles softly)

RICHETTI: Now come along dear lets get you sumthin' good ya know…

DR. CARNOGZA: (watching them go) LARZIM contact KIM POSSIBLE immediately… She will want to know all that has happened…. And get a cleaning crew in here stat!

_(SETTING: DR. CARNOGZA'S office. The office is spacious and the model of cleanliness. CARNOGZA sits in his chair behind his desk in the center of the room, behind him is a wall of windows.)_

(DR. CARNOGZA is waiting in his chair when his intercom buzzes)

DR. CARNOGZA: What?

SECRETARY: KIM POSSIBLE is here to see you Doc

DR. CARNOGZA: send her in send her in!

(KIM enters a few moments later. She's in her battle suit and has some smudges on her face, apparently the call had reached KIM while traveling back home from a mission)

DR. CARNOGZA: Sit down KIMBERLY sit down (motions for a chair)

KIM: (pulling up a chair and sitting down) Please call me KIM… So what's ALEXANDRA'S sitch?

DR. CARNOGZA: (smiling) We have managed to stop and even reverse the internal decay. We have even managed to stifle and get rid of the anger inducing and feeding properties of the plasma. But…

KIM: (puzzled expression) But what?

DR. CARNOGZA: (taking off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose) We have not managed to actually dispose of the black plasma itself. It seems that the plasma has actually bonded with ALEXANDRA, and that makes it impossible to dispose of with out causing her some harm.

KIM: (nodding) so it's permanent?

DR. CARNOGZA: indeed

(The intercom then buzzes)

DR. CARNOGZA: (annoyed) what is it?

SECRETARY: Ms. RICHETTI has called the desk; she says that LEXI wishes to see KIM POSSIBLE

KIM: (leaning forward to speak in

The intercom) I'll be there, could you ask Ms. RICHETTI to provide a guide? (Turns to leave)

DR. CARNOGZA: I would be very careful around ALEXANDRA KIM, she still believes you to be a thief.

KIM: (dismissive hand wave) don't worry!

(KIM exits the room and meets the promised guide)

GUIDE: C'mon follow me! It's not far, where they keep LEXI! (Walks off)

(KIM follows after the GUIDE, and just as he promised it was not a far walk to the door of ALEXANDRA'S room. There they meet RICHETTI)

RICHETTI: (gushing and shaking KIM'S hand) Oh! You must be KIM POSSIBLE! It is such an honor to meet ya Ms. POSSIBLE! LEXI is just beyond this door (whispering) don't be put off by her attitude, she is really nice inside

(KIM nods at RICHETTI, unable to keep up with her machine gun like way of talking and opens the door. The room is of a cozy size and feel and looks a lot like a bedroom, at the opposite end of the room stands ALEXANDRA, back turned to KIM.)

KIM: I heard you wanted to see me ALEXANDRA

ALEXANDRA: (turning around) Yes I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you that it was kind of you to send me here after our battle. (Weird smile) most interesting actions for a thief

KIM: (trying to keep her annoyance under level) I am not a thief ALEXANDRA. Like I said before your uncle lied to you! DRAKKEN was using you in his mad quest for world tion!

ALEXANDRA: (angry and snappish) Why should I listen you! My Uncle DREW loves me! He would never use me for his own gain!

KIM: (trying to be calm) Open your eyes ALEXANDRA! Didn't occur to you that your uncle's lab seemed bit too lair-ish? Didn't seem that the woman he was with was little evil?

ALEXANDRA: (defensive) No! It… it… did not! Sure Ms. GONZALES is little…. Ruff around the edges, but not evil! And sure Uncle's lab was bit too…. Dark…. But it's just a personality quirk I'm sure!

(KIM starts to reply but ALEXANDRA continues speaking)

ALEXANDRA: I know what you are trying to do KIM POSSIBLE! You're trying to get inside my head and turn me against Uncle DREW! I can't believe how far you have fallen! I did not want to believe it when Uncle told me of it! You were my hero! (Tears up)

(KIM is momentarily taken aback by ALEXANDRA'S tirade, and then the last part registers in her head)

KIM: I was your hero?

ALEXANDRA: (nods)

KIM: (after a long silence) ALEXANDRA I know it must be hard to face but believe me: You have been tricked. DRAKKEN is a bad man ALEXANDRA, though I have to admit that this is low, even for him.

ALEXANDRA: (covering her face) OH! (Lets out a very long breath) I am so confused! (Long silence) Could you just leave…..? Please?

KIM: Alright ALEXANDRA (Smiles then leaves, certain she finally got things set right with ALEXANDRA)

(Meanwhile high above and getting closer was air car with DRAKKEN and SHEGO onboard)

SHEGO: You're sure this facility is where they are keeping ALEXANDRA Doctor D?

DRAKKEN: Yes SHEGO I'm sure!

SHEGO: (rolling her eyes) Whatever you say DRAKKEN

DRAKKEN: (defensive) In case you forget SHEGO I installed a tracking chip on ALEXANDRA!

(Within minutes they arrive above the lab)

DRAKKEN: (handing a SHEGO a device) You'll need this to find ALEXANDRA, SHEGO. And remember to get in, get her, and get out.

(SHEGO nods and jumps off the air car and onto the roof. She walks a little while then comes to a spot which she punches a hole in and drops through)

ALEXANDRA: (having a rolling fit on her bed in her head) Who should I believe? KIM makes sense, but Uncle DREW is my uncle! But what if KIM is right? But Uncle DREW wouldn't manipulate family! Would he? Daddy always said Uncle DREW was a bit mean as a child, but who hasn't? Ms. GONZALES was a bit mean to me that kick she gave me threw me into a wall! But does not mean she's evil! Does it? (Aloud) Ohhhh…. My head hurts…

(Just then a hole appears in the ceiling and SHEGO drops through)

SHEGO: (dusting herself off) We have to get out of here Ms. LIPSKY!

ALEXANDRA: (shocked) Ms. GONZALES! What are you doing here?

SHEGO: No time to explain! Now get over here and climb this rope! (SHEGO takes a launcher and fires a rope up where she came)

ALEXANDRA: (unsure) Ms. GONZALES is Uncle here with you?

SHEGO: (impatient) Yes he's waiting in the air car now move!

(Meanwhile KIM is preparing to leave the lab when she sees SHEGO on a security screen she passes)

(KIM walks into the room, shakes the guard and points to the screen mentioned, and shoots down the hall)

(In ALEXANDRA'S room ALEXANDRA is still unsure about going with SHEGO, who is growing more impatient by the second)

SHEGO: I assure you Ms. LIPSKY that your uncle will answer all your questions but you have to move it first!

ALEXANDRA: (shakily) Okay Ms. GONZALES, I'll go (starts crawling up the rope)

(Once ALEXANDRA is in the ceiling SHEGO starts to climb when KIM runs in)

KIM: (sliding into position and smirking) Long time no see SHEGO

(Hearing KIM'S voice SHEGO snaps, jumps off the rope and ignites her green plasma)

SHEGO: (voice filled with rage) You are going to pay for that kick into the tower KIMMIE!

(SHEGO charges towards KIM who prepares to receive her….)

* * *

(((A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know evil cliffhanger but I have to leave off somewhere)))


	7. Lab Fight!

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Alright everyone here is Chapter 7, Read and Review!)))  


* * *

(As SHEGO charges towards KIM, in the rafters ALEXANDRA is confused and alarmed)

ALEXANDRA: (thinking) Why did KIM call Ms. GONZALES, SHEGO? Why didn't she correct her? What tower is Ms. GONZALES referring too? (aloud) ah my head hurts

(Meanwhile on the floor KIM flips an enraged SHEGO over her head and into a wall. SHEGO makes another charge and KIM side steps her. Shaking her head SHEGO makes a third charge and this time catches KIM in it ramming her into the nearby wall)

SHEGO: (evil smile and sarcastically) Oh KIMMIE did I hurt you?

KIM: (standing up and defiant) Not even close SHEGO!

(SHEGO raises a clawed glowing hand but KIM trips her and takes a new stance. SHEGO gets up and turns to KIM and two engage in a fierce duel. SHEGO'S moves while strong and fast are no match for KIM'S more nimble fighting style and thus SHEGO again flies across the room. She gets up and remembers the secret weapon in the rafters)

SHEGO: Ms. LIPSKY I need your assistance here!

(ALEXANDRA moves backwards a little bit, she does not want to fight KIM again.)

SHEGO: (annoyed) Ms. LIPSKY! Come down here now!

(Meanwhile KIM gives SHEGO a solid kick in the chest)

(ALEXANDRA holds her head in confusion as she does not know what to do. Then RON rushes onto the scene)

RON: (entering the room suddenly) KP!

KIM: (happily) RON!

SHEGO: (annoyed) STOPPABLE!

(Before they can blink SHEGO dives into the fight and attacks RON furiously. RON matches her blow for blow and starts to push her back; KIM joins in and before long SHEGO is cornered between the two)

(In the rafters ALEXANDRA is watching the fight and still undecided. Then below SHEGO surprises KIM and RON by blasting them with plasma, she then goes up the rope and into the rafters)

SHEGO: (annoyed) A lot of help you were LIPSKY!

ALEXANDRA: (defensive) I had a lot on my plate to think on!

SHEGO: (rolls her eyes) Come on LIPSKY, we'll talk to your Uncle about it

(SHEGO and ALEXANDRA crawl through the ventilation system to the roof and once there discover KIM and RON in stance)

SHEGO: (surprised) KIMMIE!

KIM: (smirks) Surprised to see me SHEGO?

(SHEGO, hands a 'light, charges KIM then RON starts toward them, ALEXANDRA knowing that DRAKKEN is watching from his hover car engages RON)

ALEXANDRA: (blocking RON) Hold it RON!

RON: (surprised) you said my name right the first time! (Slips into a stance and grows serious)

ALEXANDRA: (slips into her own stance)

(RON and ALEXANDRA are soon pretty evenly matched as they move like a dance pair across the roof. Then during one of his moves RON leaves a spot open, ALEXANDRA spots this, lights her hands, then she exploits the opening making RON fly with her hit. KIM breaks off her duel with SHEGO as she sees this)

KIM: (watching RON, helplessly) RON!

(SHEGO then gives KIM a square kick in the stomach and jumps up to the hover car. ALEXANDRA follows after)

DRAKKEN: (laughing and flying the car away) Good show ALEXANDRA, you really socked that buffoon!

ALEXANDRA: (downcast) What ever you say Uncle DREW

DRAKKEN: (concerned) Why so down LEXI?

ALEXANDRA: (head bowed) KIM POSSIBLE was talking to me about…. Things…. and I am not sure what to believe anymore…..

DRAKKEN: Well I can assure you that you can dismiss whatever KIM POSSIBLE told you LEXI

(ALEXANDRA nods uncertianly and takes a seat sighing as the hover car zooms off into the sunset)

* * *

(((A/N: Alright how did you like that, short I know but the next is going to be longer!)))


	8. The Crystaliser Ray

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Chappie 8 folks! As always Read & Review!)))  


* * *

_(SETTING: DRAKKEN'S new Lab. It is a large floating fortress in the middle of the Pacific. DRAKKEN is in the conference room, a large room with a green table, and ALEXANDRA & SHEGO are practicing their skills in the Gym.)_

DRAKKEN: (dancing around the table) With this weapon I will rule the world! (Does the evil laugh ™ and presses the intercom) LEXI! SHELIA! Report to the conference room at once!

(In the gym ALEXANDRA has just dodged a blow by SHEGO and was retaliating with a kick when DRAKKEN'S yell comes over the intercom)

SHEGO: (smirks) C'mon LIPSKY lets go see what your Uncle has cooked up

ALEXANDRA: (huffing) I still say I was winning Ms. GONZALES!

SHEGO: (laughs) In your dreams LIPSKY! (exits the room)

ALEXANDRA: (following after) Are you ever going to call me my name?

SHEGO: (fake concerned look) Would that make you happy?

ALEXANDRA: (nods)

SHEGO: Then no

(SHEGO and ALEXANDRA enter the conference room and take their seats as DRAKKEN clears his throat)

DRAKKEN: Now that you're all here I will share my new plan to defeat KIM POSSIBLE!

ALEXANDRA: (whispering to SHEGO) Uncle is quite obsessed with KIM POSSIBLE isn't he?

SHEGO: (rolling her eyes and whispering) You have no idea kid…

DRAKKEN: I have been working on a new project since we have arrived at this new lab… the CRYSTALISER RAY!

ALEXANDRA: (puzzled look) What does the CRYSTALISER RAY do Uncle DREW?

DRAKKEN: (sputtering) I was getting there okay! (Calmed down) The CRYSTALISER RAY is a device that has roots in my 'military work' LEXI. The ray shoots a beam capable of turning a regular person into a statue of crystal! (Prepares to do the evil laugh ™ but stops himself)

ALEXANDRA: (gasps) But Uncle DREW that's awful! No one deserves that! Not even a thief!

DRAKKEN: (fakes sadness) I know LEXI but desperate times call for desperate measures.

ALEXANDRA: (nods, but is clearly uncomfortable) What do I need to do Uncle DREW?

DRAKKEN: I need you and SHELIA here to go fetch an important part of the CRYSTALISER RAY for me. (punches a few keys on the table) I need a focusing diamond to make the ray work, there is one good specimen in the Museum of Natural Art in Philadelphia (((A/N: This is made up))).

ALEXANDRA: Uhm…. (sticks her hand up) Uncle DREW that is stealing!

DRAKKEN: (Struggles with answer) Well…. I… um (SHEGO interrupts)

SHEGO: (slowly like explaining things to a child) Ya wanna help your Uncle right?

ALEXANDRA: (nods)

SHEGO: Then you'll do what he asks, no questions asked

ALEXANDRA: But stealing….

SHEGO: But nothing Kid

(ALEXANDRA glares at SHEGO but hangs her head. SHEGO turns to DRAKKEN)

SHEGO: Alright Doc you were saying?

(DRAKKEN explains his plan and while ALEXANDRA is listening she begins to feel very sick in her stomach and thinks)

ALEXANDRA: (thinking) KIM POSSIBLE was right! Uncle DREW and Ms. GONZALES really are villains! How could I be so blind to see it just now! I sure hope KIM will forgive me for that kick I gave RON….

(After DRAKKEN finishes his speech ALEXANDRA slips away to a nearby computer terminal. She types in High School. KIM & RON are at KIM'S locker when the KIMMUNICATOR beeps and the computer screen turns on)

WADE: KIM you just got a hit on the web site! And you wont believe who it is!

KIM & RON: Who?

WADE: It's ALEXANDRA. She says that DRAKKEN is planning to steal a diamond in Philadelphia for a ray that he is gonna use to turn you into a crystal statue!

KIM: (thoughtful look on her face) I wonder if this is a trap

RON: (also thoughtful) We should still check it out KP; she could be telling us the truth

KIM: I don't know RON…. But (turns to WADE) WADE….

WADE: (typing, thumbs up) Your ride is on its way KIM

KIM: You rock WADE

* * *

(((A/N: Oww! I am on fire with this writing bug again, next chapter: wait and see! giggles hysterically)))


	9. Alexandra Turns

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE**

(((A/N: Chappie 9 folks. As always Read and Review)))

_

* * *

(SETTING: The Museum of Natural Art, Philadelphia. ALEXANDRA and SHEGO are on the roof of the building tracing out a circle with their plasma)_

SHEGO: (upon finishing her half of the circle) Alright LIPSKY, now get your half done

ALEXANDRA: (finishing her half and rubbing her hands) Alright... Done Ms GONZALES!

(SHEGO then stomps on the circle, creating a hole)

SHEGO: (as she jumps down) C'mon LIPSKY lets get what your Uncle wants and vamoose!

(SHEGO and ALEXANDRA repel down the rope and land in the middle of the room)

SHEGO: LIPSKY you take perimeter guard, I'll get the diamond

ALEXANDRA: (nods and takes perimeter)

(SHEGO carefully lifts the diamond out of its holder and walks towards ALEXANDRA to put in the backpack she carries. Then the door slides open to reveal…)

KIM: Stop right there SHEGO!

SHEGO: (surprised) WHAT! How did you manage to find out about this heist POSSIBLE?

KIM: (smiling) A little bird told me

(SHEGO growls and charges KIM but ALEXANDRA jumps in between them and takes stance)

SHEGO: (very angry) get out of my way LIPSKY!

ALEXANDRA: (defiant) NO!... SHEGO I can no longer aid you or my Uncle, I can not aid evil!

(SHEGO does not respond but gives ALEXANDRA a nasty punch in the stomach and engages KIM, driving her back)

(RON meanwhile sneaks around KIM & SHEGO and pulls ALEXANDRA out of harms way)

RON: (noticing ALEXANDRA is recovering) you okay ALEXANDRA?

ALEXANDRA: (nods her head) Ya I'll be fine RON, now let's help KIM

RON: Booyah! (High fives ALEXANDRA)

(ALEXANDRA & RON join the fight between KIM and SHEGO. The fight now goes decisively in favor of the good guys as SHEGO is unable to fight off all three. Jumping over to where the diamond dropped SHEGO scoops it up and into ALEXANDRA'S dropped backpack)

SHEGO: (laughing) well it's been nice knowing ya! ( starts climbing the rope)

ALEXANDRA: (angry) No! I will not let this succeed (raises her hands and blasts the rope with black fire)

(SHEGO falls from the rope and lands with a thud, KIM & ALEXANDRA rushes over to bind her while RON calls the police)

KIM: (grateful) Thanks for the help ALEXANDRA (brushes a loose strand of hair out of her face) I must admit I thought this was a trap at first

ALEXANDRA: (dismissively waves her hand) It is… No big KIM (sighs) I was such a fool to let my Uncle trick me for so long (clenches her hands)

KIM: (gives ALEXANDRA a comforting smile)

(Before long the police arrive and take SHEGO to prison. ALEXANDRA turns to KIM)

ALEXANDRA: It won't be long before my uncle learns what has happened here, if you want to catch him by surprise I suggest we move fast

KIM: (nods) Do you have a plan to get us there?

ALEXANDRA: Yeah I do but you won't like it I'm afraid (nervously twirls a hair)

(A little while later in his lair DRAKKEN is just sitting down at his desk when a television beeps. DRAKKEN switches it on and sees ALEXANDRA at the helm of the flying car he sent her and SHEGO to the museum in)

DRAKKEN: Well LEXI what is it you wish to tell me?

ALEXANDRA: The plan has soured Uncle DREW

DRAKKEN: (upset) What! (Holds his head) KIM POSSIBLE showed up didn't she…?

ALEXANDRA: (nods) and she brought some police with her

DRAKKEN: (holding his head) So what happened?

ALEXANDRA: Well KIM defeated Ms GONZALES and the police dragged off to a van. But I was able to use my black fire to knock them all out; though I lost the diamond in process I was able to capture KIM and RON…. (View changes to KIM and RON, apparently knocked out, tied together behind ALEXANDRA)

DRAKKEN: (head shooting up and giddy with glee) You captured KIM POSSIBLE? This is perfect! Get back to base immediately LEXI! (Signs off and does the evil victory dance ™)

(Meanwhile on the car ALEXANDRA looses KIM & RON bonds as they open their eyes)

ALEXANDRA: (happy) It looks like we fooled Uncle guys!

KIM: (straightening up) Good… What's next ALEXANDRA?

ALEXANDRA: You'll see….

* * *

(((A/N: Alright how was that everyone? Chapter ten is coming soon)))


	10. The Beginning of the End

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Chappie 10 folks. As always Read and Review)))

* * *

_(SETTING: The flying car, ALEXANDRA is setting the helm on auto and KIM & RON are sitting down in the passenger seats)_

ALEXANDRA: (turning around) Alright guys here is the plan…. In a few minutes we are going to phase through Uncle's cloak shield and into his base. Once there I'll dock the car and meet my uncle. When I say 'KIM POSSIBLE was not all that she says she is' is your cue to starting kicking rear! (Smiles)

KIM: (slightly annoyed by ALEXANDRA'S choice of cue) Okay let's do it ALEXANDRA! (makes a fist)

RON: (nods)

ALEXANDRA: (uncomfortable) Uhm… there is one thing. KIM when we bust Uncle DREW let me take him down.

KIM: (putting an hand on ALEXANDRA'S shoulder) Okay ALEXANDRA, you take down DRAKKEN, RON and I will take care of the guards.

ALEXANDRA: (smiles) Thanks, now let's get you back into the ropes….

(ALEXANDRA helps KIM & RON back into their ropes and then gets back on helm. Within minutes they pass through the shield and fly towards DRAKKEN'S new floating lab. Which is huge, shaped like a pie, and a strange tint of green. ALEXANDRA guides the car into a port and gets out)

DRAKKEN: (giddy with glee as he sees ALEXANDRA coming through the doors) Welcome home LEXI!

ALEXANDRA: (feigning sadness) I am sorry that Ms. GONZALES was captured and the diamond lost Uncle DREW….

DRAKKEN: (dismissive gesture) Oh… It is alright LEXI! You captured KIM POSSIBLE that is better then any diamond!

ALEXANDRA: (looking pleased) Thank you Uncle DREW. What are you going to do with her?

DRAKKEN: (looking unsure) Uhm….

ALEXANDRA: I am sure you'll think of something. It shouldn't be hard, after all KIM POSSIBLE is not all that she says she is

DRAKKEN: (grins) you're right LEXI, she isn't all that! (Starts to walk away with ALEXANDRA)

(As they walk away three henchmen who had walked up the car to pick up KIM & RON go flying past DRAKKEN and ALEXANDRA, DRAKKEN turns around and sees….)

DRAKKEN: KIM POSSIBLE! How did you….! (Starts yelling in gibberish)

KIM: (smiles broadly)

(ALEXANDRA meanwhile ignites her hands and rushes at KIM with the guards. But instead of attacking KIM she turns on her heel and smashes the guards with black fire)

DRAKKEN: (more yelling in gibberish) ALEXANDRA! What are doing! How can you betray me like this! Your own Uncle… For a thief!

ALEXANDRA: (glaring daggers) You betrayed me first Uncle DREW! You lied to me! You used me for your own gain! You treated me like a lab rat! (Shoots black fire at DRAKKEN)

(DRAKKEN shrieks and runs out of the room and behind a protective door)

DRAKKEN: (yelling into the intercom) All guards report to the car bay! Stop KIM POSSIBLE!

(KIM & RON stand back to back with each other as the guards start running into the room.)

KIM: ALEXANDRA go find DRAKKEN! RON and I can handle the goons!

ALEXANDRA: (smiling) Right! (turns to the door DRAKKEN fled through and blasts it)

(With the sounds of punches behind her ALEXANDRA runs into the room looks for her uncle, she does not find him and runs into few other rooms looking for DRAKKEN)

ALEXANDRA: (frustrated) Where are you Uncle DREW? (walks into another room)

(As ALEXANDRA continues her searching she hears distant yelling…)

DRAKKEN: (angry) This can't be happening! KIM POSSIBLE has turned my niece against me!

(ALEXANDRA homes in on the yell and walks into a computer room)

ALEXANDRA: (upset at all that has happened to her) Surrender now Uncle DREW!

* * *

(A/N: Alright that is ten folks. Sorry for the long wait, it was irresponsable of me)


	11. Showdown with Drakken

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Chappie 11 folks. As always Read and Review)))  


* * *

_(SETTING: Inside DRAKKEN's new lair, a computer room ALEXANDRA stands in the doorway looking extremely upset at DRAKKEN, who is trying to say something)_

DRAKKEN: (looking frightened) LEXI! How did you get here!

ALEXANDRA: I followed the sound of your voice Uncle DREW (lights hands) now surrender at once!

(DRAKKEN appears at to fidget with the choice then without charge at ALEXANDRA. She catches him in the stomach and they both go tumbling around on the floor for several minutes. But at the end ALEXANDRA is laying on top of DRAKKEN and smiling)

ALEXANDRA: (smiling) You know Uncle DREW it was not very smart to try to get past me. I am smaller and faster then you are and I know 9 styles of Kung-Fu!

DRAKKEN: (grumbles)

(ALEXANDRA re lights her hands and forces DRAKKEN to get up with one flaming hand to the back of his head)

ALEXANDRA: (curious) Uncle DREW do you have my staff?

DRAKKEN: (confused) Your staff?

ALEXANDRA: My quarterstaff

DRAKKEN: (pointing) Over there

(ALEXANDRA reaches for the staff and DRAKKEN bolts. ALEXANDRA sees him run and trips DRAKKEN with the staff)

ALEXANDRA: (standing over DRAKKEN) Uncle DREW that was not smart either. This staff has a long reach (twirls staff fancily)

DRAKKEN: (grumbles)

(ALEXANDRA points a re lit hand at DRAKKEN and marches him out of the room.)

ALEXANDRA: (cheerfully) And a hup two three four and hup two three four! C'mon Uncle DREW don't drag your feet!

(While ALEXANDRA marches DRAKKEN to the dock, at the dock KIM is pacing and RON resting on a pillar)

KIM: (worried) I wonder what is taking ALEXANDRA so long…. RON what do you think?... RON? (Looks around for RON but he has vanished)

(RON has snuck to the nearby pile unconscious henchmen in the center of the room and is climbing it. KIM still wonders where he is as she can't see RON climbing the pile. Finally RON reaches the top)

KIM: (frowning, spotting RON) RON! What are you doing up there?

(RON does not answer KIM and starts doing ridiculous macho poses on top of the pile. KIM, despite her best attempts to keep a stone face and order him to come down, starts giggling at RON's antics)

(Meanwhile ALEXANDRA and DRAKKEN come in through the blasted double doors. While ALEXANDRA joins in the giggling DRAKKEN sneaks away. Just as he gets a safe distance RON spots him….)

RON: DRAKKEN is getting away! (Slips and falls)

KIM: (alarmed, rushing to the other side of the pile) RON!

ALEXANDRA: (swinging out her staff and jumping) Stop right there Uncle DREW!

(But ALEXANDRA is unable to stop DRAKKEN before he is able to hit the wall revealing a panel and then smash a big red button, causing the room to rumble and everyone to fall)

DRAKKEN: (letting out a big evil laugh) KIM POSSIBLE! Prepare to meet my Tank Bot mark 1! (Lets out another evil laugh and steps back)

(Out of the wall steps a massive red robot with a box shaped body, long skinny arms, and chicken legs)

DRAKKEN: (to Tank Bot) Tank Bot! Search and Destroy! Target: KIM POSSIBLE!

TANK BOT: Aye Aye! Searching……

RON: (pointing at Tank Bot) That thing would be so cool if it wasn't after you!

KIM: (annoyed) RON! Keep your head in the game!

TANK BOT: (focuses blue targeting laser on KIM) Target found! Eliminating…..

(The Tank Bot then begins firing off it's arsenal of varied lasers at KIM, who using her cheerleader skills manages to get out of the way. Meanwhile ALEXANDRA gets up from where she fell)

ALEXANDRA: (thinking) I got to stop that thing…. But how? (Watches the Tank Bot chase KIM then gets an idea)

(ALEXANDRA takes deep breath and leaps up, landing behind the Tank Bot. She lights her hands and begins attack the back of the thing's knees. The Tank Bot is unable to keep it's balance due to this and falls over allowing KIM to deactivate it , however as it falls a green laser carves into the ceiling….)

KIM: (from on top the Tank Bot) Good Job ALEXANDRA!

ALEXANDRA: (bowing) Thanks!

(DRAKKEN meanwhile is yelling in gibberish back at his control panel and is about to launch into his famous defeat dance when RON yells out)

RON: (watching the ceiling) KP! ALEXANDRA! Look out!

KIM & ALEXANDRA: (looks up)

(Suddenly a piece of ceiling falls down and crashes with a loud ruckus kicking up a cloud of dust. An eerie silence fills the room as neither KIM nor ALEXANDRA emerges….)

* * *

((((A/N: That's it for chapter 11. Watch soon for 12, I won't be long, I know you are anxious to see what happens… Right?)))


	12. The End

**KIM POSSIBLE: A NEW FOE **

(((A/N: Chappie 12 folks. Sorry for the delay but Real Life is a pain!)))

* * *

_(SETTING: The Car Bay. A cloud of dust hangs over a wide area in the center of the room. DRAKKEN stands on one side, RON on the other. The silence of the room as they wait to see if KIM and ALEXANDRA emerge is frightening.)_

RON: (scared) KIM!

DRAKKEN: (triumphant smile on his face) I did it! I defeated her! (Launches into the evil laugh) Finally KIM POSSIBLE is out of my hair forever! (Launches into another evil laugh) If only LEXI was alive to see this…..

(While DRAKKEN celebrates RON kneels down and covers his face. Then DRAKKEN stops mid dance and mouth hangs open, causing RON to look up too)

DRAKKEN: (shocked, in denial, moving backwards) No…… It can not be! You could not have…. It's impossible!

(From the cloud emerges the figure of KIM, limping and dusty, but alive)

KIM: (smirks and shakes her head) No… its KIM POSSIBLE!

DRAKKEN: (screams in gibberish and does his famous defeat dance)

(As DRAKKEN has a fit RON runs towards KIM and embraces her, they share a kiss before RON notices….)

RON: (looking down) KP…. You're limping. DRAKKEN is gonna pay for hurting you! (Turns towards DRAKKEN)

KIM: (puts a hand on RON's shoulder) No RON… don't hurt him

RON: (clenching his fists) Alright KIM…. (Looks around) where's ALEXANDRA?

KIM: (pointing behind her) She's lying near that rock that nearly fell on us. ALEXANDRA saved my life RON…

RON: (holds KIM's hand) I'll go check on her, will you be alright KIM?

KIM: (smiling) Yeah, I'll be fine

(KIM pulls out the Kimmunicator to talk to WADE while RON walks to where KIM pointed. He finds ALEXANDRA lying there awake)

ALEXANDRA: (struggling to sit up all the way) Is KIM alright RON?

RON: (kneeling down and helping) She's got a limp but otherwise is fine. Thanks for risking your life for her

ALEXANDRA: (coughs) It was nothing RON!

(A little while later a police helicopter shows up to take DRAKKEN away. As the officers walk him past KIM he yells…)

DRAKKEN: (taking a deep breath) KIM POSSIBLE, you think your all that…. but your not!

RON: (leaning to whispering to KIM) Doesn't he ever tired of that?

KIM: (annoyed whisper) RON, shush

(after the officers lock DRAKKEN in the chopper the chief walks up to KIM and shakes her hand)

CHIEF: Once again amazing work Miss POSSIBLE! Amazing work!

KIM: (waves a hand dismissively) It was no big! ALEXANDRA masterminded it all

ALEXANDRA: (sheepish) Ah… You made it work KIM!

CHIEF: (smiling) Miss POSSIBLE I have another chopper coming to pick you and your friends up, so get ready

ALEXANDRA: (raising her hand) Uhm…. I don't live in Middleton

CHIEF: (scratching his head) Well where do you live?

ALEXANDRA: Northern Virginia

KIM: (interrupting the CHIEF just as he replies) ALEXANDRA I can ask WADE to arrange to get you home

ALEXANDRA: (grateful) Thanks KIM

KIM: (waves a hand)

(KIM then takes out her Kimmunicator)

KIM: WADE can you arrange to get ALEXANDRA home? She lives in Northern Virginia

WADE: I can do that (messes with his computer) Okay I got a private jet at Middleton Airport

KIM: Thanks WADE (turns to ALEXANDRA) I talked to WADE and he got a private jet to take you home.

ALEXANDRA: (speechless)

(A little bit later the helicopter arrives and they all leave DRAKKEN's lair for the mainland. When they arrive at Middleton Airport the three heroes make their goodbyes)

ALEXANDRA: KIM, RON thanks for letting me in on one of your adventures. It was the time of my life!

KIM: No big! (Shrugs) It was great having you!

RON: (nods in agreement) Yeah!

(ALEXANDRA smiles and shakes KIM and RON's hands before turning to board the jet. After reaching the plane ALEXANDRA turns once more and waves, KIM and RON return it.)

KIM: (looking at her watch) Oh no! RON I got to get ready to go to the big basketball game in 20 minutes! Come on! (Grabs RON and runs)

RON: WHOAA!

**The End**

**

* * *

**


End file.
